Forget Not Where I Am
by planetofmars
Summary: A dream couldn't compare to this.


**Title:** Forget Not Where I am  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Morgan/Reid  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A dream couldn't compare to this.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own, nor would I want to.

The space between dream and reality is most commonly separated by large intervals. Most commonly, ordinary things do not appear in your dreams, as your most imaginative of dreams do not enter your reality. There are; however, exceptions to this rule.

Spencer Reid is well aware of these exceptions.

Right now, he's preparing an overnight bag. There's no case to be heard of, and he figures he's safe to do as he pleases right now...after all, it is Friday. Their night to do whatever it is they wanted to do together with limited chance that they'll be called away. Reid smiles softly, this was going to be a good night, he can just feel it. Tonight, his dreams became reality.

The clothes he packs are comfortable, and easy to remove. The material of each items feels nice against his skin. This week has been hectic; it's been bad, but he has seen much worse. Spencer owns two toothbrushes, one for home and one for when he got away, both purple. With a move of his hand, the simple brown bag is zipped and ready to go.

The drive over to Derek's house never ceases to make his stomach quake with nervous butterflies. Spencer never understood where that notion came from, obviously it wasn't scientific, and whoever came up with the idea most certainly didn't have a clue about how the human body work. The route to Derek's house was the quickest, the easiest, and the most familiar. And still, Spencer carried with him the directions Derek wrote for him so many years ago...just in case. Spencer parks his rundown old car in the same spot he always does, and gets out.

Slowly, Spencer walks up to Derek's door. There, he waits a total of five seconds before calming down enough to ring the bell. Derek opens the door cordially, a smile to his face, as though he's been waiting forever, as though he knew just how much Spencer wanted to be with him. The other man welcomes him in, and Spencer doesn't miss a step. Spencer wouldn't miss this for the world, he would never decline spending time with Derek; the man who owned and savored all of his affections.

Derek's mother taught him manners as a child, and as was instilled in him, Derek offers Spencer something to drink. Spencer accepts the offer, and within a few minutes, the two are comfortably sat on Derek's sofa, each with their own individual bottle of beer. There's not much talking, it's never been completely necessary for them on a personal level, they're much happier just being together. Derek offers to make them both dinner, and Spencer insists on helping. Spencer's not much of a cook, believe it or not.

They eat slowly, taking a few moments here and there to talk or to joke. Clooney is curled happily on his bed with a nice bone Spencer had given to him, a sort of peace offering. Derek yawns and stretches, confessing that he's a little tired, and that they should head to bed. Spencer knows better, it's the same move the other mans used a thousand times before. It's a running joke between them, and Spencer's happy to move things to the bedroom.

The simple gray tee shirt Derek was once wearing has now been stripped away, and Spencer figures that he will never grow accustom to the sight, no matter how many times he's seen it. Black sweatpants soon meet the same fate on the floor, and Spencer follows suit. Their body types differ in almost every way, but they're both beautiful and admirable in their own right. Spencer can appreciate the similarities as well as the differences. Impatient, Derek pulls Spencer to him, hands every where at once.

The moon is high, it peeks in through the window. The light it cast helps the two men to find each other easily within the darkness that otherwise exists. Derek loves to administer a trail of kisses and small nips to Spencer's body. Spencer loves it, too. Till this day, Spencer can't believe how attentive the other man is. Derek had learned Spencer's body within the first half hour of meeting it.

Spencer doesn't lay idly by; however, his fingers dancing along Derek's shoulder blades. Spencer knew the motion tickled the other man, and he liked to tease him. Derek spent so much time on the defensive, that it was nice to see him relaxed; vulnerable. The ministration seems to do the trick as Derek breaks away to smile and laugh, and give him a soft kiss. The kiss doesn't stay innocent for very long.

When he was alone, Spencer would dream of moments like this. He would dream of Derek paying this sort of attention to him. In his most secret of fantasies, he would fantasize about Derek taking him like he currently was. Spencer could never, in a million years (as improbable as that was) imagine, that this could ever be his reality. Spencer still wonders sometime, when he's home alone and about to fall asleep, if this wasn't just one dream he hasn't woken up from yet.

"You with me?" questions Derek, and Spencer has to snap out of his thoughts to nod his head yes. This wouldn't be the first time that Spencer had let his mind wander during something important, and Derek figured it wouldn't be the last, but he knew how to draw him back. When Derek doesn't move, Spencer grows impatient, grabbing a hold of strong hips to initiate what he wants. It's all the incentive Derek needs to continue.

Towards their last moments before release, words begin to form against their will. They have no issue declaring their love for each other, they've gotten past that niche in their relationship. It's the promises of forever that really get to him; the both of them. That promise slips past his lips before he can stop it, and while it doesn't ruin the mood, it makes things a little bittersweet. Forever wasn't something that could be promised with a job like theirs.

They knew that all too painfully well.

Spencer attempts to catch his breath, stretching his sore muscles. Derek rolls off of him, sitting up and moving towards his bathroom. The routine was the same, they would finish, Derek would turn on the shower, and when it was just right, invite Spencer in. That moment comes, and Spencer drags himself lazily into the welcoming water. One of his favorite things to do was to bathe the other man, Derek had done so more times then he could remember when he got shot, and he likes to think he's returning the favor.

The foamy substance paints across a dark chest enticingly. Fingers move down a well formed stomach, stopping every once in a while to appreciate where they're at. Spencer's not the only one who enjoys taking a shower together, though. Derek could wash Spencer's hair forever if the other man would allow him to do so. It was almost therapeutic in a sense, the way his fingers would tangle into slick smooth hair.

"I think...out of everything that could have been, could have happened...this is sort of a dream come true. I mean, we can't promise forever, but I can tell you that I'm the happiest when I'm with you. That if it's possible; if I ever have to choose between you and something else in the future, I choose you. And if something happens to separate us...if one of us is no longer here, then I'm just glad I got to be with you," Spencer confesses as they lay back in bed, clean and tired. The light is begging to poke through the darkness, and soon the sun will rear its head. Derek doesn't say anything, seems to be thinking hard about something as he looks up at the ceiling, hands folded over his chest. Spencer doesn't know what to make of the situation until Derek takes a hold of his hand, and folds it together with his over his heart. The elder male giving the limb a tight squeeze before kissing the smooth skin of Spencer's hand.

"When I was a kid, I always thought that it was impossible to love someone enough to give up everything for them. When I grew up, moved out on my own, started this job, I still thought the same. Up until I met you, I thought the same. At first, I didn't think much of it. I didn't like to think too much into why I would be willing to die for you in an instant. I didn't like to think about why I would kill someone for you at a drop of a dime, kid. I didn't want to admit to myself that..."

"That?"

"I'd give up everything for you, Spence. In a heartbeat, without having to think about it."

The sun makes an entrance, and soon they're both drenched in a golden-yellow light, subtle in color and easy on the eyes. Spencer smiles sincerely at Derek, this was the place he wanted to be everyday of his life, not only on the days that the two of them could get away with it. One day, Spencer likes to think that this could be their future together. A future, period. Spencer falls into a dreamless slumber, determined that when your dreams had been reached, there was no more reason for them.

A dream couldn't compare to this.


End file.
